Unas Dadakan
by piscesaurus
Summary: Jonghyun, Onew, Minho, Key, dan bahkan Taemin belum mempersiapkan diri untuk ujian nasional. Eh, apa benar? Lalu bagaimana nasib mereka saat unas dadakan dilaksanakan?/ AU/ SHINee's humor fic/ RnR?


**UNAS DADAKAN**

**Skaicards**©2010

**SHINee**'s Fiction

Disclaimer: Ini cerita terinspirasi dari teman saya yang setres mendadak membayangkan ulangan nasional dadakan!

Warning: **JAYUS!**

**Review** please?

.

.

Here's the story… another failed humor fiction…

Pagi itu anak yang bener-bener enggak bener sedang ya biasalah, menjalani pengawasan ketat dari guru-gurunya, orangtuanya, karena besok akan menjadi hari yang bersejarah bagi mereka semua. Tidak terkecuali bagi 5 manusia autis yang hiperaktif dalam setiap hal, mulai dari hal-hal yang jayus sampai model rambut yang 'berlebihan'.

Hari ini mereka, sebut saja Onew, Jonghyun, Minho, Key, dan Taemin sedang diberi pemantapan materi oleh seorang guru bijak yang lebih baik tidak dinamakan. Mereka dengan mimik serius menatap papan tulis dengan tatapan duka, bukan karena papan tulisnya sudah hancur, tapi mereka baru sadar ada tulisan 'besok UNAS' padahal baru saja mereka bersantai-santai selama 5 bulan terakhir ini dengan main PS, nonton konsernya Kangen Band, makan nasi kucing diangkringan sekolah, dan main gundu bersama AAKM, anak-anak kurang modern. Tanpa terasa air mata mengalir membasahi pipi, uri magnae yang imutnya dipuja wanita-wanita dari bayi sampai yang sudah tinggal tulang-belulang, Taemin. Dia merasa teramat sangat menyesal karena tidak menuruti perintah emaknya untuk belajar, berdoa, dan minum Cerebrovit Excel (?). Sementara itu ketiga laki-laki yang lain, Onew, Key dan Minho sudah mantap akan belajar seharian penuh setelah pulang. Berbeda dengan Jonghyun yang pikirannya melayang-layang ke wajah janda kembang pujaan ayahnya, mpok Sekyung. Ilernya yang sedari tadi tertahan oleh bibir jontornya pun akhirnya sukses menembus pertahan tebal itu (apadeh._.).

"Berhubung bapak baik, hari ini kalian bisa pulang cepat. Selamat belajar!" Ucap si guru yang lebih baik tidak dinamakan sambil menuju keluar kelas. Onew, Key, dan Minho yang memang imannya teguh memutuskan untuk langsung pulang tetapi mampir sebentar ke warung PS buat nyicipin game baru (sama saja-_-). Dan Taemin berniat mau ke toko buku buat beli buku Sistem Kebut Semalam karangan empu Tantular yang dipercaya menulis ramalan Jayabaya yang benar-benar terbukti sekarang, ya, menurut si Taemin sih barang kali tuh buku bisa ngeramal jawaban soal UNAS besok. Sementara itu Jonghyun dengan bersuka cita mampir kerumah mpok Sekyung sebentar, mau ngebasa-basi gitu deh. Mungkin aja mpok Sekyung gak jadi sama abah, jadinya sama gue. Batin Jonghyun dengan pede kelewat abis.

Akhirnya kelima laki-laki yang memang hanya lima-limanya (?) siswa dan benar-benar hanya siswa di sekolah itu lenyap dalam waktu sepersekian detik.

.

Jonghyun menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Ditatapnya sebentar wajahnya yang bergaris keras didepan kaca. "Ya Ampun!" Teriak Jonghyun tiba-tiba.

"Bibir gue, muka gue..." Jonghyun menghentikan kata-katanya dan kembali menatap dalam-dalam wajahnya.

"GANTENG BANGET!" Sambung si Jonghyun dengan sangat percaya diri. Dengan cepat dilangkahkannya kaki seksinya menuju kursi belajar yang sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan pantat si JJong. Dia membuka buku-buku pelajaran dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 dengan sistem kebut dalam waktu 10 menit perbuku. (Namanya juga cuma dibuka, bukan dibaca jadinya ya cepet.)

Jonghyun menguap sebentar, membiarkan bau sumur jengkol buatan Umi-nya meresap kedalam hidung mekar, khasnya. Dia melirik ke arah kasur sebentar lalu menatap jam di dinding. "Masih jam 6, tidur bentar ah." JJong berjalan menuju spring bed-nya yang beralaskan kain bergambar barbie saudara-saudara dan selimut dengan gambar Cinderella, Ariel dan yang terakhir Luna Maya pun turut serta didalam pemotretan itu.

Jonghyun menidurkan badannya dengan semangat dan segera menyelimuti tubuh kekarnya menggunakan selimut tadi. Matanya menatap kelangit-langit kamar yang ditempeli plastik-plastik yang akan glow-in-the-dark kalau mati lampu dengan malas.

Dalam waktu 5 menit, dia sudah masuk menuju ke liang mimpinya.

.

Sebuah mata menatap jam yang terpasang di dinding dengan setengah sadar. Dan..

"Ya ampun, oh migosh, mpok Sekyung seksi, Author najis, wedhus gembel gonjang-ganjing, Onew goyang striptis, Gee Gee Gee Gee Gee (?)" Teriak JJong membuat Abah-Umi nya epilepsi mendadak mendengar suara cempreng muncul secara ga'ib.

"Gawat! Oh Oh Oh Oh.. Saya telat.. No No No No! (maunya author apaan sih-.-)" Jonghyun segera memakai boxer kesayangannya dengan cepat dan memakai seragam sekolah yang bener-bener gak karuan. Dia sudah tidak peduli. Yang penting bagaimana caranya masuk ke sekolah dengan cepat dalam waktu 4 menit.

.

Onew si ketua genk 'AAKM' itu tengah membaca mantra mencoba mendapat ilham dari Hittler dan Ridho Rhoma. Taemin si anak paling kecil sedang asik ngemil kertas yang dia bakar tadi malem karena males ngebacanya. Bagaimana tidak? Dia tidak bisa membaca huruf sansekerta, tapi di buka Sistem Kebut Semalam itu ditulis dalam huruf Sansekerta kuno, ya dia yang buta huruf ekor-ekoran gitu emosi dong. Sementara itu Minho dan Key asik main tebak-tebakan. Sebenernya sih mereka lagi pada main kosmetik barunya emaknya si Minho.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, JJong pun hadir mengganjili keempat laki-laki itu.

"Baru nyampe, Jong?" Tanya Onew sambil makan keripik tempe yang dia bawa dari kuburan tadi malem.

"Iya."

"Bajumu kenapa?" Tanya Key yang kini menjontorkan bibirnya beberapa senti kedepan membuat dia nampak seperti orang sehabis keracunan.

"Apaan?" Tanya Jonghyun balik.

Minho meremas pantatnya yang semok dengan keras mencoba membuat dia tidak mengeluarkan gelaktawanya yang berkarisma.

"Bajumu.." Jonghyun menatap kebawah dan jeng jeng jeng jeng *muka JJong ke close-up*

Jadi begini readers, si JJong yang sarap bangun kesiangan ini menggunakan baju koko dan celana boxer plus sepasang sandal yang ada kupingnya. Dia cuma bisa senyum-senyum najis diketawain sama Key dan Minho.

.

Jonghyun memasuki kelas dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Dia lupa bahwa dia tidak belajar tadi malam dan malah asik ngitungin telor yang bakal dijual mpok Sekyung.

"Anak-anak kalian dilarang menggunakan alat bantuan apapun termasuk melakukan politik aliansi alias mencari kawan. Kerjakan sebaik mungkin!" Ucap bapak-bapak dengan jenggot panjang menjuntai kelantai dan kepala ditutupi sobran yang udah diiket-iket gitu.

"Duh, Gusti, modar aku (Duh, Tuhan, mati aku)." Gumam Jonghyun yang sudah menerima lembar soal. Matanya melihat soal itu lekat-lekat. Yang bikin orang ini bingung hanya satu. Soal UNAS emang esay ya? Tanya Jonghyun dalam hati.

Jawablah pertanyaan dibawah ini!

Jarak kota A ke kota B 50 km. mobil K melaju dengan kecepatan ekstrim 187 km/jam kebarat, mobil D melaju dengan kecepatan rata-rata, 90 km/jam ketimur.

Siapa nama pengendara mobil dan dimana akan terjadi kecelakaan maut?

Jonghyun megap-megap minta tolong baca itu soal yang enggak bener. Sementara Onew sudah pingsan terlebih dahulu.

Beberapa ember diisi air sebanyak 5liter/ember lalu air tersebur dicampur dengan minyak wijen dengan masa jenis X, hitunglah ember yang digunakan bu Sri untuk memadamkan rumahnya yang kebakaran!

Sekarang Taemin yang sesek nafas, baca itu soal. Ditambah mulutnya yang enggak berhenti mengunyah kertas pembakaran tadi malam.

Berapa persenkah kemungkinan berhasilnya persilangan antara Wedhus Gembel dengan Babi Hutan?

JJong dengan semangat menjawab 0% karena Babi Hutan belum sempat buka baju sudah dibakar sama Merapi

Siapakah cinta pertama Chairil Anwar?

Minho menjawab dengan seenak jidatnya, Key

Cinta apa yang abadi?

Key menjawab dengan semangat, iyalah orang dia doyan banget sama sinetron jadi tahu jawabannya deh. Cinta Fitri season Summer sampai Winter menuju Summer sampai Winter.

.

Umi JJong beralan kearah tempat tidur Jonghyun sambil berkacak pinggang. Dilihatnya anak tunggal yang akan menjadi penerus perusahaan martabak goring ini masih setia dengan bantal dan gulingnya. Karena sudah emosi, umi Jonghyun mengambil air dari dalam kamar mandi Jonghyun dan..

BYUR!

"Woy, masya Allah, tak pernah aku didik kau jadi anak pemalas macam nih. Lihat wajah kau di cermin, kamalaman bermain dengan Minho, Key, Taemin dan Onew jadi saparti ini lah kau. Harusnya kau sekolah, jam sudah pukul 7 siang ini. Dosa ape hambamu ini Tuhan punya anak ganteng-ganteng tapi bodoh tak tersampaikan!" Teriak umi Jonghyun dengan berkoar-koar. Jonghyun mengerjapkan matanya sebentar dan melihat jam di dinding.

"Mi, sekarang tanggal berapa?" Tanya JJong polos.

"Tanggal 27 Oktober. Ada ape?" Tanya uminya balik. Jonghyun langsung turun dari tempat tidurnya dan memeluk uminya tercinta.

"UNAS MASIH LAMA MI!" Jawab si Jonghyun dan berlari ke kamar mandi, membuat uminya diam terpaku karena bingung.

"Astagfirullah, sudah gila itu anak hamba ya Tuhan.." Ujar si umi sambil megangin jidatnya.

.

**A/N:**

Fic lama untuk dipublish ulang :) dibuat udah jaman jebol unas SMP kemaren.

Review?

.


End file.
